Newcomer
by JForward
Summary: Becoming Human. There's an interesting sixth former now at the school with Adam, Matt and Christa, who can't seem to stop herself helping people - no matter the cost. Enjoy - review if you like it please! Suggestion for a new title too, please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being/Becoming Human or any derivative of it. Sucks to be me.**

**I don't normally write fanfiction for Becoming Human; but you can blame this (or hopefully be thankful for this because of...? nah that's too hopeful) on iBounce and Truekelpy, for their great BcH fanfiction! Right. This should be a few chapters long... uh and it has an OC in it, which is new for me. I hope you like her.**

Christa wasn't bothered by getting to class on time now; she was stressed out by everything that was happening. The full moon was less than a week away and she was getting antsy again. She strode down the empty corridor with a determined step, only a few minutes late, head high as she was determined to take no crap from that damned biology teacher. Thankfully, the vampire wasn't in this class; but her confident stride would be Christa's undoing. She didn't notice the raised edge where the old carpet was pulled up and worn out. Her foot caught on it and she went slamming down with a crash, and pain searched through her ankle. Gasping, she rolled over and pulled herself up, dropping her bag as the werewolf rubbed her ankle, thinking she could feel it swelling below her fingers.

So entranced by her pain she was she didn't realise that someone was walking toward her. It was a girl who must be in the sixth form; she looked about Christa's age, and wasn't in uniform. She wore a baggy looking tee with a Minnie mouse on it, grey; and her trousers looked like loose jeans. The girl was only about five foot four, and reddish hair hung around her head, just past her neck, looking lank and thin, greasier than Christa's; and her brown eyes looked oddly faded, with darker shadows than Adam's under them. Christa looked at her as the girl finally came close, taking in her appearance in one glance. Despite all these things, one thing that made Christa almost recoil was how very tiny the girl looked. She was very, very skinny; he arms looked tiny, and she could see even through the baggy shirt that she was like bone.

"Are you okay?" the girl's voice was ever so gentle, quiet, but with a strange confidence behind it. Christa opened her mouth a little, hesitating, "Uh, I tripped, my ankle..." the girl crouched and she tried to shimmy back, now smelling the girl's scent. "No, it's fine, I don't..." she trailed off as the girl pulled her sock down a little, sliding the trouser leg up a little. "What're you-" Christa was cut off, "I'm helping. Trust me. I can fix this." The girl's scent was odd. It was almost human, but there was an undercurrent of something else; something not unlike her own scent, with the wolf, rich earthy undercurrent. This was stranger – almost ... reptilian, she assumed. Then her mind was distracted as a strange feeling of warmth flooded through her ankle.

She sat up straighter as the girl pulled away from her. "Is that better?" she murmured, and the dumbfounded werewolf nodded a little. "Good." She smiled, getting up to her feet and hitching her bag up a little further onto her shoulder, turning to walk away, and Christa pushed herself upright. "Wait!" she called out, and the girl paused, turning to look around at her, blinking with a curiously questioning smile. "Who are you?" she asked quietly, eyes narrowed. "My name is Marahné." She responded, pronouncing it mah-rah-nay. It had a strange, foreign lilt to it when she spoke. Curious, Christa made to call to her once more, but Marahné was too far away now. Before the werewolf turned to head to her class, however, she noticed that the girl now limped slightly on her left foot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam." Christa flopped down into the chair next to him, eyes serious as she pushed her bag onto the table and the vampire looked up from the listless plate of food he'd been prodding. "Hm?" he perked up a little as he took in her expression, "I've got something important to tell you." She swiped a greasy chip from his plate as he gave a lecherous grin, "You've finally given in and decided to ride the pony?" he made a vague gesture toward his crotch and she gave him a scathing look, opening her bag.

"There's a girl here I've not seen before."

"This is important news?"

"Adam!" Christa slapped him across the arm with a book, "Just listen to me!" she leant in a little as there came a soft rustling noise, the chubby ghost whispering into appearance behind them. "You alright?" he asked in his always surprisingly mature voice for such a young-faced guy. Ghost. Whatever.

Christa didn't break in her rapidly spoken soft words, tone serious, knowing she could speak so softly due to the slight enhanced vampiric hearing. She explained everything that had happened in the corridor; "After she'd fixed my ankle," she concluded in the low murmur, the ghost now leaning right in from the other side of the table to be able to hear. "She told me her name and walked off. I'm sure she was limping. She smelt really weird, too, Adam. Do you know anything about ... not-normal creatures that can do that?" she leant out a tiny bit, looking at him as he frowned, "So she wasn't fit?" he asked, and she sighed, rubbing her face with a hand. "Stop being a letch for once, Adam!" she snarled softly. "I told you. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in a week."

Matt was frowning now, his podgy face bulging in odd ways to accompany the movement. "I don't know anythin' bout that kinda stuff, Christa. It's a bit weird, really." He looked between the two as their eyes flickered to him again. "Well, that's not normal, what she did. I mean, even you going ..." he made a weird, strangled growling noise, making a claw with his hand, "And you going..." he gestured to Adam and made a hissy noise, making fangs with his fingers. Christa muttered something that sounded like 'wish you'd stop the amateur dramatics.' That made Adam smirk as Matt looked at them, "that's like, stuff in legends. I've never heard about a skinny girl magicking ankles better." Christa looked at the ghost steadily, then frowned, looking back at the vampire. "Adam, I just thought of something." She said lowly.

He looked at her, still grinning slightly. "My massive-?" "Shut up!" she snarled again, "Shut up with the stupid routine, okay? If Marmoset or whatever she's called can see Matt, then that would mean she's definitely not human. If we can get him..." she leant back, looking around the massive canteen, trying to identify the girl among all the others there, but Adam's voice cut through, "Christa, even if she can, what does it prove? She won't do any harm, obviously." Christa looked back at him and then paused, shrugging. "Alright." She said quietly. "Don't believe me in this. Just like you didn't believe me about Matt's body. Look after my bag." With that she took her purse and walked away, heading into the canteen in an obvious huff.

**Author's Note: I'm doing short chapters. I'm tired.**


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's apparent complete lack of interest in the girl was an irritation to Christa; but after a week even she had begun to forget about her. She hadn't seen the girl, not even passing her in the corridor, and even considered for a short stint that she might actually be insane. It wouldn't be that surprising, considering all the crap she'd been through – and went through – at every full moon. The day after the moon was the Tuesday; she sloped into her first class, History, this one she found she now had Adam in. He told her he'd been talked into it – he'd never admit he switched classes for other reasons. The pale 46-year-old... 16 year old... Adam was sat in his usual seat toward the back and Matt was stood next to him, leaning on the table, as Christa sat down next to him. Her eyes were dark from tiredness and she looked slightly unwell, but he knew better than to say anything this time.

The class was taken by one of the younger teachers, surprisingly enough, and the class were getting good grades for the few years he'd been teaching – right now he was doing an interesting imitation of an Egyptian doctor, and the A Level class were enjoying themselves, laughing as they made notes. The noise and focus of the class allowed them to have a quiet conversation, and Adam knew how rubbish Christa was feeling right now. He decided to cheer her up a little; he thought he'd worked out why she'd be so interested in a girl that healed, "Christa." He said gently, and she looked at him, no sign of a smile near her – not that that was a new development, to be fair. "I saw your magic healing girl." He said softly, "She was in the reception area earlier, I recognised her." Christa seemed to perk up a little, looking at him.

"I didn't speak to her." He said before she could ask, "But I saw what you mean. Christa, if she could heal, I don't think... I've never heard of anyone removing the curse." She looked away from him, aware she couldn't deny being what she was now she had turned in front of them, trying to make it look like she was paying attention to the teacher, now highlighting points. "You're determined we're all going to be this ... supernatural crime fighting team, Adam." She spoke softly, twisting her pen between her fingers, staring at it, "Then we should be helping more than just ghosts." Adam was dumbfounded for a long moment. He'd never truly thought to consider that she really enjoyed their company as real friends, which he and Matt did. It seemed he was about to say something when the teacher called him; Adam had no idea about the answer, so was moved to the front of the classroom, leaving Christa sitting alone to muse.

Marahné walked quickly down the corridor toward her next lesson, tapping a rhythm on her left hip. She felt kinda tired – but this was normal, she was always tired. Her body seemed to be in a constant dull ache, no matter what she did, she couldn't stop herself from helping. It was like an addiction, to her; she'd always shared her sweets as a child, getting more from sharing them than eating them all by herself. The same thing stretched to her days here as she slumped into a seat, running a few minutes behind, and the pregnant teacher looked up, clearly in a foul mood. "Marinade! You're late. Do the detention tonight." She snarled. Marahné didn't even wince at that, just nodded slightly, pulling her folder and a pen out. What did it matter? She would just work on homework, really.

She entered the room after the be-headphoned teacher, having bumped into him in the corridor, and told her why she was there. He'd told her to just take a seat and when she went in she was surprised to see the girl she'd healed the previous week sitting there with a pale boy and... and... she paused, frowning, sure there was something else stood behind her but she couldn't quite make it out. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling, as Christa looked up and looked at her, she sat quickly at the row in front of them, tugging a few sheets of paper out of her bag and a pen, staring at the questions in front of her. Christa's eyes flickered to Adam and Matt spoke loudly.

"Is that her, then?" none of them missed it when she jumped slightly, turning to look at them a little then forcing her eyes back to the table. Adam's face broke into a grin.

**Author Note: Early update! Two in one day! I need more reviews please, I'm losing strength with where to take this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry about the distinct lack of updates. A surge of college work and a crashing drop in my muse means I've been really struggling lately. I hope this satisfies any cravings for my writing I fantasise about you having :)**

Marahné steadfastly ignored the three for the entirety of the detention. The three didn't try anything, talking among themselves, but when Roe told them it was time to go she slammed her book shut and left. Apparently disappointed by the lack of response, they headed off, preparing for what they had to do that night.

It was the following week, and Roe's mysterious disappearance was the talk of the school. Adam, Christa and Matt ignored the talk, but that didn't mean they escaped detention. Somehow Christa pissed off Swann _again; _Adam got his detention for pissing off another hot girl in class who just so happened to be that teacher's favourite. The two sat with their ghost friend in the back of the classroom, empty again except for the portly lady who now took the detentions; her name was Mrs Carvahal and she was a nice enough teacher – home economics. She let them do what they want as long as it was reasonably quiet at the back of the classroom.

Marahné entered a few minutes later in an apparently foul mood, slamming the door shut behind her – it was surprising, as she looked so weak, causing Adam and Christa to exchange confused glances. She marched up to the plump teacher, handing over a note, which Carvahal took and read; handing it back she offered a concerned smile to the healer, "Of course, sweetie. Take a seat and work on your homework or whatever." She nodded as Marahné walked to the row of seats in front of Adam, Christa and Matt. Her posture was stiff as she sat down, blanking them completely, Christa frowning at Adam.

Matt wandered over and tried to talk to Marahné, but the girl stubbornly ignored him. It was clear she heard him though, grinding her teeth as she ignored his prattle. Christa and Adam talked quietly, about not much at all really, their eyes flickering to the girl. They had a new issue to deal with, and Adam knew focusing like this helped Christa distract herself and fuel her denial of what she was. The half an hour passed quite quickly, Marahné apparently reduced to doodling after about half the time had passed.

It made all of them jump a little when the teacher got to her feet, calling out with a clap of her hands; "Alright, duckies, head on your way." She walked toward them, slinging a bag over her shoulder and heading for the doorway. However, she tripped; her weight worked against her and she put an arm on the wall to steady herself, not noticing the nail sticking out the wall from where a noticeboard had been removed. The nail slipped into her skin, ripping a long line down her arm, blood running immediately.

Christa felt, rather than saw, Adam stiffening next to her; she moved automatically, grabbing his shoulders as his eyes blackened, Marahné already out of her seat and moving toward the teacher. "Adam, calm down, breathe through your mouth." Christa said, seeing his eyes blacken, not watching the teacher and Marahné as she helped Mrs Carvahal upright, taking her arm. The lady babbled through her pain, talking about it being nothing even as the healer's gently hands slid over the wound, knitting the skin, leaving just a line of blood on the outside. "You're right, miss. It's healing already." She said, with a stunning smile. "Oh. Yes." The teacher inspected her arm, "Well. Don't loiter." Still smiling, she bustled out, not bothering to lock the door. When she was gone, Marahné looked around at the hard-breathing Adam and Christa who was too cautious to release him yet.

He looked at the girl and swallowed hard, trying to force away the powerful bloodlust. "Sorry." He murmured, and Matt shuffled around behind them. The door hit the wall, Marahné already walking off, and Matt followed her, as Christa stood cautiously. "Are you okay?" she asked Adam and he nodded tightly, not trusting himself to speak yet. There came a thud down the corridor, and Matt's voice reached them. "Christa! Adam! Come here, quickly!" panic was clear in the ghost's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt looked at Adam and Christa; the two of them exchanged glances, the vampire exhaling slowly and forcing a smile, "I'm fine, go." He shoved her in the back and she ran out into the corridor, the werewolf well aware that he was on her heels. Matt was a few meters away, crouching next to the unmistakable form of Marahné, collapsed on the floor; Christa picked up her pace, running up and crouching next to Matt. The girl's eyes opened a tiny bit, flickering, before closing again. Adam stayed a few feet back, watching them with an uncertain expression in his eye as Christa looked back at him, "We have to move her." She said quickly, getting to her feet. "She's really ill. Adam, can you carry her?" she fully expected a filthy comment but was taken aback by the way his eyes widened; he swallowed hard.

"I – I don't know. The..." he trailed off as he saw Matt and Christa staring at him as if dumbfounded. "It's the blood, isn't it?" Matt asked in his drawl, "The smell." Adam nodded mutely and Christa crouched next to Marahné again. "Fine, I'll carry her." She said softly, "But I can't take her to my place, Adam, we need to go to your house." Adam didn't respond, keeping his distance as he watched the werewolf slide her arms under the girl, standing cautiously. She felt lighter than she looked, which was saying something. Matt prodded Adam in the shoulder and he swallowed again, turning and leading the way out of the school.

The walk was uncomfortable, silent; Marahné barely moved in Christa's surprisingly strong arms and she could feel the heart beat slowly through the chest, she was so skinny. Ten minutes or so passed and Christa's arms began to ache but she didn't say a word, not wanting to risk Adam biting the healer. The flats loomed up in front of them, grubby looking, and she hoped it was better looking inside – she started as Adam spoke, breaking the long silence. "I live in a bedsit on the second floor." His voice seemed to be trapped monotone, "There's a lift." Christa nodded with a determined set to her face. This close, she could smell the almost reptilian hints to the girl's scent, but despite the long walk it was unidentifiable.

The lift was the most unpleasant thing she had experienced, enhanced wolf senses making it feel ten times worse. The rank stink of urine and worse things reached her and she had to try hard not to retch. Thinking again about her plan, she gripped the girl a little tighter, even though her arms were screaming now. "Ugh. This is gross." Matt commented, and this seemed to cause Adam a slight smile as he pressed the button for the second floor. His eyes flickered over Christa and then he reached out his arms, stepping closer. "Are you sure you're okay?" the werewolf asked softly, and he forced a nod, taking the girl. He tucked her so her head lay against his shoulder, trying not to breathe too deeply, the hunger snarling like an animal in his stomach.

He ignored the beast inside, watching instead as Christa rubbed the sore muscles in her arms, the lift door dinging open. This floor looked cleaner, a little nicer, a hall with five doors lining it; he walked to door number three. "You'll need to put your hand in my pocket, Christa." He gave her a bit of a grin, "Feel free to get a bit of a feel in there." She made a disgusted face but put her hand into his left pocket, pulling out a key and opening the door to the bedsit. It was a two room thing; the main room was taken up mostly by a large double bed, with cheap black cotton everything on it. It looked surprisingly made; a wardrobe was on the other side of it, and then on the opposite side a shelf, holding a kettle, microwave, and a small fridge on the floor seemingly supporting one side of the shelving. The other room's door was shut but she assumed it was a bathroom.

Matt wandered in and Adam gently lay the bony girl on the bed, letting her head flop onto the pillow. Christa shut the door behind them and glanced about. "Wow, Adam." Matt said, his voice sounding honest. "This is really cool." Adam snorted impatiently. "No it isn't. I only managed to buy this place because of Mitchell, he gave me money, okay?" he sighed and Matt frowned. "What do your parents-" "I told you this before, Matt!" Adam was suddenly angry. "I told you before, I don't... alright, you know what?" he held up his hands to his astonished friends. "This isn't my problem. I'm out of here." He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
